Charlie Don't Surf
is the fifth level in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Giving the player control of USMC Sergeant Paul Jackson for the first time in the game, the level sees Jackson and the 1st. Force Recon Marines involved in a hard-hitting raid against an Arabian coastal town in order to capture Khaled Al-Asad. Plot Summary Reacting swiftly to the death of President Al-Fulani at the hands of Al-Asad, the United States deploys Marines from 1st Force Reconnaissance Company to the area in hopes that a swift capture of the revolutionary leader would end his rebellion and ensure regional stability without the need for extended conflict. Using intelligence provided by Marine spotters and US military intelligence, the Marines launch an attack by helicopter on a coastal town in hopes of capturing Al-Asad there. Flying through anti-aircraft and RPG-7 fire, the Marines are able to quickly surround and assault the target building, with Lieutenant Vasquez and Jackson leading their squad in. The raid is quick and decisive, Al-Asad's body is not amongst the local fighters. Receiving a report that Al-Asad has taken over a local television station and is broadcasting from there, the Marines move to secure the new objective. After securing the main broadcast studio, the Marines find the broadcast is on a recorded loop, not recorded live by Al-Asad himself. Despite the considerable losses inflicted upon Al-Asad's forces and the capture of the town itself, the battle remains a strategic loss for the Americans, as their primary target has slipped away, presumably to the Presidential Palace. Walkthorugh Getting Started You'll spawn in a Blackhawk helicopter. You can get involved, but you don't have to. Eventually, you'll automatically rappel down. After rappelling down, take a left and go through an alley. At the end, you'll see a square building with allies in it's side. Get near the door your allies are against. One of them will place a bomb on the door. After the door is blown open, follow your allies down stairs. You'll see a troop hiding behind a table. Throw a flashbang at him, then finish him off. Get closer to the tables and turn right. You'll see two troops hiding behind some crates, firing at you. Toss a flashbang, then get them. At the left side of the tables is a room with two troops. Take them out. On the tables are a Dragunov, AK-47, AK-47 Grenadier, AK-74u, M9, Winchester 1200, USP and grenades (flash and frag). Grab whatever you need, then get to the right side of the tables and turn until you see two doorways. Both doorways lead into a crate-filled room, but the right door allows you to skim the parameter and take out the troops from the side. before you go in, toss a flashbang, then go in and take a right. Go through the parameter ,taking out the troops you see, until you see a doorway in front of you with some troops near it. No matter what you do, they'll notice you, so toss a flashbang, then take them out. When they're dead, go through the doorway, up the stairs, and head back to the area you rappelled to. Street Cleaning Now that you're back on the street, you can either go forward or go right. Going forward means you'll be flooded with troops firing at your from the roof. If you go right, you'll have to fight troops in a relatively tight area with thin walls. The right area is easier because you can catch the troops while they're coming in. From where you are, turn right, and you'll see some troops firing at you from near a car. You can do the usual flashbang, or toss a primed grenade at the car, causing it to explode and take out all the nearby troops. Either way, when they're dead, go right, then when you get near the car, go left. You'll be in a yard with a structure made out of tin in the center. Go to the right, then up. You'll see troop pouring in. Flashbang them, then finish them off. You might have to go back and pick them off because some might not get hit by the flashbang. When the area is cleared out, go forward and you'll see a building on your right. Go in it and climb up the stairs. You'll find a Winchester 1200, AK-47, AK-74u, AK-47 Grenadier, M9 and Dragunov, along with a troop and an intel piece. Grab whatever you need, then go out and go forward. Get back on the street and keep going until you get to an area with tires on the sides. When you get near the area, a troop with a .50 machine gun will perform a drive-by on you. When you see him, run back and wait for him to drive away to the road on the opposite side. When you see him going away, take him out. To the right of the opposite street are troops equipped with RPG-7s, so fire though the walls to take them out before they fire. They'll keep on respawning, so when there's a break, run across to the opposite street. Here, look at the right and keep your eyes peeled for a staircase. When you see it, go up and you'll find a room filled with weapons. There's a AK-47, Dragunov, RPG-7, Winchester 1200, AK-74U, AK-47 Grenadier, and intel. Grab whatever you need, then get to the top of the stairs and pick off the troops in front of you. Now you have a choice. You can either go left into an alley, go straight, then take a left to skip a fight and go straight into the TV Station, or go forward, then left to take out some troops, then go to the station. If you're going forward, go forward, then take a left at the end. You'll see some troops on the second floor of a building to the right and some hiding behind a cement wall. Take out the troops on the second floor (you might have to shoot through the wall in order to get them), then focus on the wall guys. After taking out both sets of troops, get rid of the troops in the ruined building, then head to the station by going forward, taking a left, then going right. Raiding the TV Station Either way, you'll get to the station. When you get there, take a right and you'll see a door with allies near it. Get near the door and they'll blow up it up. Inside are some troops to the left. Take them out, then look through the doorway in the middle of the room to see more troops. Take them out, then go forward, then take a right when you see a path. You'll be in a control room. On the other side is a server room filled with troops, so break the glass and begin firing at the troops. Some may enter the control room from the right, so keep an eye out there for any troops. Troops tend to hide behind the windows, so fire at the walls under them to flush out hiding troops. When you think you've take out enough troops, run through the control room into the server room and take out anybody that's left. Your bullets won't go through the servers, so you'll have to be pretty careful not to run into any troops as you're going through the room. At the end, you'll see the main room. This area can be pretty daunting if you don't know what to do because of it's size and that troops are pouring in from the upper-right corner. First off, do not run forward and enter the office area. It's a deathtrap. Instead, turn right and begin walking past the uninhabited rooms. These rooms have respawners in them, and running by them disables them. Eventually, you'll see a room in front of you. Go through it and begin taking out the troops in front of you. Make sure to take out the troops on the second floor as well, because at least one of them has an RPG-7, and he will fire it. The troops are being churned out by a respawner in a room on the right, so you'll have to get close to shut it down. Wait until you think there are few troops, then run to the room and enter it. Even if there are a few troops, toss a flashbang just in case. When you get near the room, run into it and wait for you allies to catch up. When the come up, they'll destroy a door on the left, revealing the main lobby that you saw earlier. Go straight, then take a left. You'll see some allies, including Griggs, come in through a door to the right of a stairway. After they introduce themselves, go up the staircase and follow the path to a dead end. You'll see a RPG-7 and a Dragunov to the right as you're going but you won't need them. At the dead-end, wait for your allies to come up. When they get there, they'll open up a door on the left. Inside is the exit. Tips *When entering the Broadcast room, if you don't step far enough in the room then the enemies won't pour out. This is a great advantage for you. Firstly, chuck grenades at the doorways where the enemies come out. Then run forward as close to the room in front of you as you can but remain behind cover, shoot everyone in the room and keep to rooms. The enemies in the Broadcast main room are on unlimited, but they stop if you keep to the rooms. *When you reach the upper floor, if you look out the windows you can see troops needing supporting fire. If you want a bit of fun, then make your way back through the whole of the building and you can kill all of the enemies non-stop. They appear out of nowhere down the passageway entering the car park, so if you remain looking at that area the no more enemies will appear. But if you look away for a second and look back then they will reappear. Enemy Intelligence *'Laptop 5' is located in the first building that you check in for Al-Asad. When you go down the stairs into the basement, go to the corner room at the far left corner from the door. Note that there is usually at least two enemies in that room. *'Laptop 6' is hard to find as it is in one of the random buildings you walk past. Place the TV station marker on you map north and with the main boulvard on your left, head south. There is a building which has blue insides. *'Laptop 7' is also in a random house. It is a house next to a pile of wrecked cars. Locate the stairs on the building (the stairs are on the outside of the building, not the inside) and head upstairs. The laptop is on the rooftop. Xbox 360 Achievements *'The Search' is obtained by completing the level on Veteran difficulty (40 points). *'Your Show Sucks' is obtained by destroying all television screens in the level (20 points). Trivia *The mission's title is a reference to the 1979 film ''Apocalypse Now''. *The Player can gain access to a Browning M2HB heavy machine gun if they manage to glitch out side of map. Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Levels